naruto character chronicles
by artificial rain
Summary: small stories and,or summaries of the naruto characters lives. my first story! yay! msg me and tell me how i did!
1. naruto character chronicles 1:

notes: ok you guys...my first story thing so don't blame me if it sucks!!!! any way, just tell me how i did so i can improve to future entertain you.

Children screamed as he approached, the cursed boy with red hair. The children ran when they saw his face but they screamed when they saw his eyes for those eyes knew things. Things the children did not. Those eyes knew pain and suffering, loss and hardship, the one thing those eyes did not know was….love. The children feared and hated him to such an extent that his life was threatened many times. His own father wanted him killed. Such a sad fate the boy had. They boy wondered why he was hated so much but deep down he knew. He knew why he was hated. It was because a monster was sealed inside of him. A great and powerful monster that could kill the entire village at once. The people in the village were blind. They did not see past the monster and thus pushed the boy farther away. They lonely boy wept. As Tears fell down his smooth face, glistening in the sun, he wondered why he was chosen. Why HE had to be the one with this hated fate. All the boy ever wanted was to be loved. To be cherished by someone and to love them back. The boy never learned of this. The small child was isolated off from the world and grew to only love himself. He began to hate every other being but him. He grew bitter and frightening. The boy had no chance of ever finding love.

One day the boy met another. He had striking blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. The boy hated him like all the others, just leaving him alone as usual. The blonde haired boy, however, wanted to know him more, and talk. The boy was surprised and angry at his remark. The boy thought of ignoring him but when he looked deep into his eyes he saw they were the same as his own. This boy too knew what true pain and sadness was like. This boy was doing what he could not. This boy had enough strength and courage to reach out while he was a coward and closed himself off. The boy was truly ashamed of what a fool he had been. For the first time the boy smiled and was happy. The blonde haired boy was filled with joy to see his new friend so happy. Although the boy had to leave to a far off land he never forgot the important lesson he had learned and smiled every day since then.


	2. naruto character chronicles 2:

The wind blew quietly as the sakura blossoms floated to the ground. As they danced in the wind they gently caressed the girl's smooth face. Her candy hair gently tickled her soft nose as it flowed in the wind. The girl was admiring the flowers on a hill below her when she began to draw. She often enjoyed doing this on days like these. As she put the smooth pencil to the rough paper a shape began to form. It was a boy. He had dark ebony hair and had vengeance filled eyes. Once the girl had seen what she had drawn she thrusted it away in disgust. Once she was madly in love with this boy but now all she felt was hatred and sadness. The boy had betrayed her and everyone around her. At times. She missed him so much that sometimes the illusion of love would come out and she would think of the time they spent together. Of all the fun times and the sad, of all the smiles that were shared, and then the sadness comes, like a brush fire, it engulfs all and destroys it. The girl hated that feeling and often stopped the illusion before it could even start. When it did come she would search some of his favorite haunts to see if he had returned but like always, he didn't and she would burst into tears too emotionally hurt to care if anyone saw her. This happened quite often despite her efforts to conceal her feelings.

The sun was setting and the girl stood up and retrieved the crumpled up picture. The picture floated up in the air and flew off with the wind, just as the boy had done.


	3. naruto character chronicles 3:

Once there was a boy. He was always alone. This boy never knew the touch or love of another. The boy was an outcast.

The boy had striking blonde hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. The boy was different than everyone else, but not only in looks. The boy was unruly and disruptive but his spirit was strong and so was he. He was kind and understanding but when aggravated he would lash out with a fury rivaled by no one else. The boy truly was unique.

However, the boy had a dangerous secret. A secret not even he knew about. The villagers, on the other hand, did know about his dark secret and feared him because of it. the villagers were so afraid and angry at him they wanted nothing to do with the boy. For a long time the boy wondered what he had done to deserve this. His answer came to him on a dark but clear night. He was with his one and only friend in the world. His friend was much older than him, almost like a father, but a friend none the less.

The two were walking down an old, worn down road talking to one another. The sakura just began to bloom, but as if to show their sadness for the boy petals starting falling all around them. As the boy took in the strange sight the friend embraced him in a long hug, tears steaming down his face. The boy was shocked at this event and asked as to why he was crying. The friend however, ignored him and just apologized. The boy did not know what was happening and just stood there, jaws opened wide. When the friend was done he quickly took the boy in another embrace but this time he whispered something in his ear. The boy began to cry with anger and happiness at the same time. He had finally found out why everyone hated him. "Thank you! Thank you so much." They boy said. The friend wept as he said those words too happy to control himself and too thankful to stop. Later, as they continued down the path a smile escaped the boy, he had finally learned the truth.


End file.
